Nirn's Destruction
by Darth-Malak
Summary: In the Summerset Isles, the Altmer's tomes of imense power have been stolen. But by who? Dovahkiin? The High Altmer is enraged, and nearly destroyes the Isles. A charmer comes into the story, stealing with style and a love for the sweeter things of life. But, as the enraged High Altmer crosses Summerset Isles, will the Dovahkiin destroy all of Nirn, or will this She-Elf?
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hey readers, this is my first Skyrim Fanfic, so please review and help me along! Thank you for reading. I own nothing except my character. Also, it might be a bit of OOC, sorry._

**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**

**PROLOGUE**

She woke up. It was still dark in the Summerset Isle's. She lay there, upon her bed. It was a hot night, as usual, and so the windows and doors were left wide open. The scent of roses glided towards her, filling her nostrils. Something was wrong, she noticed. Her long ears twitched, left, right, LEFT!

There was a scream, a slash. She jumped out of her bed, barely making a sound. The door burst open and she was hit with bits of wood. A long, yet undeniable shout was heard. Dovahkiin. It was too late; she was already flying before she could react. Trees, bushes, the city, fire. It all rushed by, until...  
>She hit something, hard. The roar of elves being massacred, the blaze of fire, the stench of smoke and blood that filled her nostrils and threatened to choke her, was suddenly drained whilst only the dark remained.<p>

**HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC**

Hirahn woke up in a pile of ash. A few coughs came from her throat, the rawness causing her to gasp for breath. Cuts and bruises riddled her body. The smell of death hung thick in the air. Barely morning, she thought, due to the lack of sunlight. Every movement hurt, but she rose from the ground, as elegant as a phoenix from its ashes. Then, she saw it.

Her city was now barely a ruin. Buildings were destroyed, the sacred trees burned and reduced to ash. The corpses of Altmer littered the ground, and their stench clung to the air. As Hirahn walked through the once proud city, tears started welling in her eyes. The River of Souls, that ran through the entire settlement, was filled with blood and rubble.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. The library! She ran towards the Great Hall, which the Library was situated within. She burst open the doors, and, her worst fears came to realisation. All the books, containing the knowledge that no other beings possessed, were gone. These tomes contained the secrets to Nirn, the Daedra and the Aedra, and even spells so powerful that it could envelope the world in dust and death! The Nords! How DARE they! And their damned Dovahkiin! They will pay!

Tears quickly turned to rage. She swayed her arms, twitching her fingers. The floor shook as she stomped on it. Her arms rose, energy flowing around them. They were swung down with the speed of light, an arm was raised. "THEY WILL PAY!"

A tower of Ice, Fire and Lightning shot up from the Great Hall, blasting through the thick clouds overhead. The building crumbled soon after, as a flash flew over the city, destroying and burning all in its path. A loud bang was heard. A shockwave flew over half the Summerset Isles, and all there knew. Hirahn Ancania, the most powerful Altmer, and the oldest yet most beautiful, was enraged. That meant death and destruction was soon to follow.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"I didn't do it! You have no proof!" Calcifer yelled, yet gold could be clearly seen within his pockets.

"You stole my money, right out of the safe. I _saw_ you! I had 900 gold in there!" yelled the angry female Altmer. This was her Inn, so she was allowed to right?

"Hey miss, I only got 500 on me. You probably just spent it all on that new dress." Calcifer had a wolfish grin upon his handsome face; clearly he was still very young, about 220 years?

"What dress? Guard, Guard! He stole my money!" the Innkeeper exclaimed to a guard that was passing by. She clearly didn't care, but walked over in anyway. As it was her duty.

"What seems to be the problem, miss" she asked, with a lazy tone.

"This man stole my money, right out of my safe. Look, his pockets are full of gold, and the safe is open!" she exclaimed, basically jumping around.

The guard walked over to the safe, which was still locked. She grunted.

"Seems closed to me..." she mumbled. "Empty out your pockets, Lad."

Calcifer threw all the money on the floor. Clearly just under 500. "Miss, how much money was inside the safe?" the Guard asked, very nonchalantly.

"900 gold, bu-" the poor old Innkeeper was interrupted.

"He didn't steal the money. If anything, he stole that handsome face of his. Miss, if you make such a lie up and waste a guard's time again, you will be fined. Understand?" said the female Altmer, very sternly.

"Bu-"

"Be quite! Good day to you, sir. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please, have a nice day." The guard smiled at him, and blushed as he smiled back, and what a smile! Most women would faint, but the guard just turned, and walked away, very fast.  
>Such a charmer!<p>

"Seems like we are done here. Good_ buy_" he chuckled to his own, silly pun, which no-one understood.

The Innkeeper went on a rage and smashed all her fine ware...

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

_Agh, women are so easy!_ Thought Calcifer as he played with his new glass dagger, stolen off of the guard. _All you need to do is smile, look them in the eye, and if that fails, take off your shirt and flex a bit. _He laughed out loud at that one. He was not rich, in fact he actually lived on the street. He had found a cave behind a waterfall, which lied beneath the city. It was small, but cosy with all the furs that were put in there, also in was warm, as he had put down a layer of hay beneath the furs, which insulated it and kept it warm during winters. There was a small cooking area, a place to sleep, and a tiny self-made alchemy lab. He didn't live in luxury, but he did live well.

Oh, a charmer he was, but not only that. He loved playing tricks on people, especially shop owners. Sometimes, he would create poisons that caused hallucinations. Oh, it was fun! Well, with black hair, deep green eyes, perfect teeth, a silver tongue (metaphorically) and the clearest skin ever, he couldn't help but be a charmer.  
>But, on top of that, he was a thief, and a real good one.<p>

One sunny morning, he climbed out of his cave. The lake was crystal clear, full with fish. Dartwings fluttered in the air and skidded over the calm waters, some of the more unfortunate eaten by tine predators or fish. Two unfortunate fish were caught, skinned, salted and then laid on a rack to dry out. Soon they would be ready for consumption and Calcifer imagined the salty dish would be perfect with a sweet treat. That meant that his next stop would be the city, to procure him some side dishes. Wrapping the fish in a large leaf after it had sufficiently dried; he ambled towards the city gates, whistling a merry tune.

"It felt like a good day to, uh, _visit_ the bakery." Calcifer said aloud as he walked down the street. _It's really hot, maybe I should take off my shirt, could swipe me a few extra sweet rolls, _he thought and a smile spread across his face. Sweet rolls, the true joy of life. Many enjoyed ale or mead, but Calcifer, oh he loved those baked things! If he could, he would build a shrine to them! _Imagine that! The Sweet rolls God! If only, _he thought as he was about to enter the Bakery. "What's that?" a passerby said whilst staring off into the distance.

"Hmm" mumbled Calcifer as he looked in the direction in what the man was pointing. His jaw nearly dropped.  
>In the distance, far off most likely, a pillar of yellow, blue and white could be seen bursting towards the sky. A whirlwind of clouds formed, and suddenly, the few buildings on the edge of the town cracked and were blown into the sky. The shockwave burst through every object that came in its path, and a loud <em><strong>BOOM<strong>_ was heard.

Calcifer was smacked off his feet and thrown in the air before he could even make a sound. A chorus of screams, crashes and wind was surrounding him. He hit a wall, but the shockwave caused him to smack through it. Screams and yelps of fear entered his ears, and the smell of freshly baked loaves, cakes, cheeses and sweet rolls filled his nose. Another wall, another crash and he was whirling outside. Then, he was in water. Struggling beneath the churning surface, he kicked and flailed, hoping he was heading for the top and not deeper into the vast lake. He struggled for breath and his throat burned, but finally, he came up. But almost immediately he was forced to duck as a stone slab flew over his head and almost grazed him by a hair length. Looking around frantically, he recognized the area as near his cave, and swam towards it from under the water, hoping nothing more would crash into it above him. It was murky, but he could see another flash and a spiralling tube of mixed light. The shockwave was back, and people were hurled into the water, they weren't as lucky as he. Some were skewered, others crushed by stone. Yet he had to push on, for he couldn't risk his life trying to save people who were already doomed or bleeding out. Just as he reached his cave, something or someone grabbed his leg.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

In the cave, Calcifer sat next a quickly prepared fire. She was badly hurt. Her left arm was full of splinters, whilst her jaw was clearly hit by a rock. Her right thigh was fractured, but not seriously. Surprisingly, he was not injured at all, even though he smashed through a few walls, and was flung over numerous counters.

"Hmph, strange..." mumbled Calcifer as he checked body for any missed injuries.

"Wow, not even a-" there was a long, hard grunt, "not even a thanks. You-" a cough, "You halfwit." The woman said. She sat up, and looked at her bandaged arm and leg. Her jaw smarted. "You know I also have 3 broken ribs. By. The. Way." She stared at him, with the most _YOU IDIOT! _Type of expression.

"I uh, wait. Why should _I_ thank _you_? I saved your life!"

The female Altmer sat there, wincing as she stretched her right leg. First of all, before she started speaking, she grabbed Calcifer's Ale, and took a deep and long sip. She then leaned over and grabbed a few cooked leeks. Then, she eyed a lone Sweet roll, sitting on a beautiful plate which was covered in swirls of patterns and drawings. It was magnificent, but what could make it better? That sweet roll, which had a siding of cream, melted chocolate and cinnamon. She reached out, fingers outstretched.

"Hey! Hands Off!" Calcifer yelled, hitting her hand out of the way. The plate, which was so beautifully designed, was snatched by a now angry Altmer. He held it to his chest like a new born babe. "You can eat my food, drink my ale or even take my money, but sweet rolls, the baked and covered in icing delicacy's made for those with fine taste, are...MINE!"

"Whoa calm down sabercat, geez. It's just a sweet roll, god."

"No, it's not just _**a**_ sweet roll. Sweet rolls are what...what I love and the only thing I ever will!" an eerie silent crept over the tiny cave. Neither spoke, neither moved. Then,

"Well, I have to tell you. When that shockwave flew over the town, I knew it would hit you and you could die. I jumped behind you, and wrapped you in my arms-"

"What! I was in **your** arms!" he exclaimed, disgusted more than surprised. He just met this women, and she was covered in lake filth, blood and bruised all over.

"Bah, get **OVER** yourself! Anyway, the reason you're not hurt is because I took the blast for you; so I demand respect," she eyed him, up and down, "And I want that sweet roll. Now."

"No, it's mine. I got it myself!" Still clutching the plate, he moved a bit backwards as terror swelled in his throat. She stood up, not even flinching as her bones grained on each other. Her ribs skidded apart. Blood leaked from the poorly bandaged arm.

"Wait, what are you doing with that knife? Wait, no its mine. Stop, Stop! ARGH!" And the rest was drained by the crashing sound of the waterfall.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

She sat in the beautiful city of Mirandell. Next to her, on the expertly carved wooden half-wall, was a jug of ale, whilst on the other, a nice piece of bread, lettuce and cheese. It was a very hot night, and the stars shone nearly as bright as the sun. She smelt something, almost like smoke. She turned her head, sipping her cold ale.

Renath had dark-chocolate coloured hair, and ice-like eyes. She had a strong jaw, and was fairly muscular. She was a spellsword, and was also good in a bow. Known for her expertise in battle and great strategic planning, Renath travelled from settlement to settlement, selling her skills for gold. But, every summer she returned to Mirandell for the magnificent flowers and beautiful evenings.

The Library's of Mirandell held many secrets within their ancient scrolls. One of the scrolls inside the restricted area, where she had snuck into, held a prophecy.

"Prophecy's are just old men who were drunk, fell down stairs, had strange dreams then wrote them down." She had whispered to herself as she bit on hear sandwich. Then she looked at it, and read;

_Aldmeri_

_When smoke swirls on late nights,  
>When the living lose the rights<br>To live within city lights,  
>The great will turn<br>And make all suffer and burn,  
>In the ash of their own undoing<br>The one, always chewing  
>The sweet of life<br>He shall save the land of its deadly strife_

_-Unknown_

She then looked through more books, scrolls and tomes, fascinated by her new challenge of deciphering the text. She then found a book, called Aldmeri, with the same _Unknown_ author. The night went on slowly, books and scrolls and tomes piled on other. One of the books mentioned Dominion, and a scroll with the same name was found. It read;

_Dominion_

_A man with teeth as straights as arrow,  
>Hair darker than that of a black sparrow,<br>Where lakes swirl in his eyes  
>And within lies<br>The true potential to save the lives  
>Of those who don't deserve<br>The wrong curve  
>Of fate.<em>

_-Unknown._

_A/N: Thank you for reading. I know this was very short, even if it is only the prologue. Please, if you criticize, make it constructive. Nothing takes a writer so down as rude reviews. But, thanks for reading! Please say if I should continue._


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Not many reviews for my first chapter but hey, not letting that get me down! Please, review and give constructive criticism!_

**CHAPTER 1**

Hirahn walked. She walked and walked, through day and night she marched on. Every being, life force or even object that crossed her path soon crumbled away into nothingness. An aura of death surrounded her like a black cloud, which poisoned and ruined everything that came into contact with it. Her rage swelled through her arms, whilst electrical energy coursed through her veins. Fire lay deep within her heart, and an immense heat emanated from her eyes. Her legs moved fast and a cold blue-like cloud swirled around her as if she walked through thick fog. The very ground beneath her feet turned to ice, and spread like a wild fire, freezing every being.

There was a mixture of rage, compassion and sorrow roaring within her head. The Compassion banged and screamed at her, trying to bring back her previous humanity, whilst Sorrow clouded the feeling and cried loudly at Rage. Rage, on the other hand, ran free across her. Not only was he in her head but also in her heart. He blocked the others and whispered in her ear. He moved her arms and legs and set free her pool of magicka that resided deep within her. Rage was like a mad puppeteer, and she only the puppet. She could not stop herself. Compassion yearned for her to stop, and Sorrow clouded the yearning with images of death.  
>Rage only showed that of destruction.<p>

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Calsifer could feel a lancing pain shoot through his chest as he sat on a rock, his body frozen in sorrow. Tears welled up in his deep verdant eyes, trickling slowly, as if reluctantly, over his pale cheeks. Icy tracts remained as the wind caressed his cheek and ruffled his hair, seemingly unconcerned about the destruction around them. Before him, in the lake once filled with fish and the fluttering of dartwings, now only bodies remained. Pieces of buildings poked from the water, but more horrifying was the Altmer splayed out grotesquely on top of that. They floated in the water, facing downward, some of their limbs twisted unnaturally or entirely missing, while others were starting to bloat in the water. A thick, lung-clutching stench sat in the air, almost mockingly. Renath had gone to the town, or what was left of it, to look for survivors or anything that she could salvage.

Calsifer couldn't bear to enter the settlement. This place, that he had known his entire life, was gone. Only ruin and dust remained. To make matters even worse, was that Renath had cut his sweet roll, taking away his last piece of bliss and taste of that now extinct brand of sweetrolls. That horrible falmer! His delicious, beautiful sweet roll! To be cut in half by a, as Calsifer thought, sadistic Altmer with a knife. _I loathe that woman. She darith comith into my homith and stealith my sweet rollith and demandith thanks! _Wait, why was he thinking like that? _Maybe it's the shock...I should probably go and pack, since there is nothing left for me here._

The cave and all his belongings was nearly all packed away when Renath returned. A small child sat in her arms. Just by looking, the tiny girl was obviously hurt and in shock. Calsifer immediately made a small fire, seeing the child shivering slightly in Renath's arms.

"Who is she?" he asked Renath as the fire sparked to life. The heat seemed to soothe the child, even by just a little. He laid down a few furs and his special pillow, filled with golden linings. It was purple and red, but most of all, soft, comfortable and beautiful. A lot of work was put into this.

"I think she was the Baker's daughter. I found her in the basement, alongside a woman that was crushed by rubble. Me thinks it was her mother, as they have the same hair colour." Renath said as she sat down with the girl.

Calsifer nodded as he hurried and put a pot on the fire. He could clearly see the little girl was in shock and something warm would do wonder's to thaw her unresponsive state. He added the last of his milk and honey, and sighed as he did so, and stirred it till it was fully mixed. The mixture had a golden tint to it, even though it was still quite cold it looked delicious. He took out a silver chalice, with purple sapphires worked into the brim, from a small locker in which he kept his most important belongings. He suddenly stopped and cocked his head slightly, as if remembering something, before he jumped up and ran out the cave without a word.

Renath, staring after him perplexed, finally shook her head and decided she had more important matters to deal with. She cuddled the freezing child closer and walked over to the furs, sitting down with crossed legs. Cradling the child, she hummed a calm lullaby, hoping to snap the child out of her shock. After a while, Calsifer entered holding a teddy in his hands. It was the shape of a Snow Bear, with soft fur around it. He gave her the teddy, then moved to the pot, stirring it quickly. It was steaming and a heavenly aroma drifted of its surface. He poured the sweet liquid into the chalice, and then handed it to the girl.

"Where did you find this?" Renath asked as she inspected the doll. The fur was as soft as silk, and it looked quite realistic. "It seems high quality!"

"There is, was, a toy shop not far from here. I used to go there as a child." Tears rose in his eyes again, but he quickly wiped them away before anyone could take notice. "I knew the Maker of The Teddy's. He was a kind man and always let me play with the toys. So little girl, what's your name?"

She just stared at him, then suddenly looked away and sipped at her milk. It was clear that though she was more responsive than previously, they couldn't push her to talk, considering the trauma she underwent. Her eyes were light blue and her hair, though dirty and covered in dust, looked honey-blonde. It naturally fell into thick curls, which matched her face. But, what bothered Calsifer was that...she did not look Altmer. She didn't have elf ears and her skin had more of a copper tinge than the Altmer yellow ting trademark.

The teddy was given to her, and as she clutched it tightly to her chest, they gave her some of Calsifer's dried Venison, which they had cut into small strips and soaked in hot water for a bit to soften the tough meat. After that, she yawned and her eyes drooped, so they put her down to rest.

"She seems in terrible shock, I'm sure she has gone through a lot. I wonder if she is going to be OK." Said Renath, as she stared through the waterfall.

"Well, I think we all felt the shock-" he stifled a laugh, "The shockwave! Huh? C'mon, that was good!"

"You are an Idiot, you know that" She stood up and went to the little girl and lay beside her.

"What did I say?"

Huffing at the stupid falmer for not appreciating his fine humour, he turned around and lay on his own piece of fur, studiously ignoring the extra presences in his cave.

"Renath." Calsifer said later that night, in quite a soft, soothing voice.

"Yes, Calsifer." She replied with mumbled words. She was only half listening, but is she didn't reply he would never shut up.

"I figured something out. Since the girl doesn't want to tell us her name, let's just call her Hunny. Since she has honey-blond hair and the first thing we gave her was honey and milk."

"That's...that's actually a good idea. That's surprising..." there was bit of a silence before she spoke again, "It was a good idea, yet it came out of you. Ha! That's funny. Good night."

"Hey! That's rude!" Calsifer yelled back, or actually whisper-yelled. But, as he heard no reply, he sat up and looked over to Renath. Her chest rose and dropped slowely. She looked fast asleep. _It is kinda surprising..._he thought.

The next morning, Calsifer packed his things again. They made a make-shift carrier for the girl, so now they could carry her when she was tired and still use both their arms. They packed the things Renath salvaged into a knapsack. It was mostly food so Calsifer would carry that and the carrier. Renath would carry the furs, bedrolls, flints, pots and pans, the cloth for a tent, Calsifer's chest of belongings, extra clothes, lanterns and her own weapons. They were about to set off to the nearest town when Calsifer dug out his map of the Summerset Isles.

"Wait," he said whilst staring at the map, he frowned and looked up and around then back at the map again. "If I'm correct, then we are on this tiny Island here."

"So?" Renath shrugged as she put then chest down.

"That means we need a boat to get to the next town! Where would we find a boat?!" Calsifer yelled. He was clearly angry and directed it at Renath's incompetence. Renath, though a bit irritated, only lifted an eyebrow as she regarded him, a smirk around her lips.

"We make one."

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"No, that's completely illogical." Calsifer said as he tied a knot of rope around the wood of their makeshift boat.

"No it's not. You're illogical! Anyway hand me that piece of rope!" Renath exclaimed and Calsifer threw her the rope as he pulled a face, his expression souring as Renath continued their previous conversation. "It makes total sense. I mean, have you never, ever, in your whole and entirely meaningless life, shared a sweet roll?"

"Hey, that was rude! And no, never. Sweet rolls are not meant to be shared, instead to be savoured." A blank look flashed across his face when he mentioned sweet roll, yet as he noticed that she was looking at him it quickly disappeared and a smile spread across his face. His pearl white teeth glistened in the last bit of sun light that stretched over the mountain. Its red, pink and orange colours gave off a soothing feeling, as if the beauty was trying to make up for the horror they witnessed in the last few days. "Is the boat sea-worthy yet? Or rather lake-worthy?"

"I believe so, we should just load her up. I'm taking sand with, by the way."

"Why sand!?" He dropped a bag that he was carrying on his foot, "Ah damn it! That hurt!"

"I'm taking _sand_ so that we can make a _fire_ without _burning_ the bloody _wooden_ boat you _idiot_!"

"Oh don't start with the idiot thing again! You are a cranky old crow you know that!"

They yelled at each other, staring into one another's eyes as they hauled their belongings onto the boat. The little girl sat, only watching them. Five minutes passed and they started pushing the boat into the lake.

"You female toad!"

"Wide-eyed fish face"

"Lemon head!"

"Snow-storm!"

"Ugly chamberpot!"

"Yellow eyed banana nosed freak faced fat sabercat falmer!"

"How dare you!" Renath exclaimed. A fist flew up and struck Calsifer right under the eye. As he registered the sudden pain lancing through his cheekbone and head, his world grew dark and he knew no more.

Water swirled behind the floating boat. Starlight shone upon the water's surface. The shimmering moon shared her cold embrace as Renath sat, Calsifer's head on her lap, the girl in her arms. They followed the current north, where the nearest village supposedly was. There were no clouds, and the moons were full and beaming. They seemed larger, for some reason. _Did it just move? _She thought, tilting her head sideways. It was like the moon was...turning. The smaller moon, Secunda, moved, looking like it was enlarging, rather slowly. It was definitely nearing the larger moon, Masser, and Masser was also slowly rotating towards Secunda. They aligned, as if it was an eclipse, and then a loud snap was heard, like that of thunder.

Electrical energy shot up towards the now-aligned moons. Red and yellow light was within the lightning, and ice swirled around it. Together the three forces struck the moon and a star shape made up of many triangles of the same energy was formed, it stood high in the sky and looked like it was brightening. As if charging up. Suddenly, pure white light shot downwards and Renath was temporarily blinded and deafened. When her sight returned, an Orb of energy, almost like a bubble stood there at the other end of the lake, behind the tree-lines. Calsifer chose then to woke up and he sat straight groggily, rubbing his face as he looked around through dazed eyes.

"Why did you..." He said, but did not finish his sentence as he stared off at in the direction of the orb. "What in the name of Oblivion is that! Where did it come from?!"

"I...I have no idea," Renath stumbled. "Look, the moons have aligned. I saw a star-shape of energy floating there, then I was blinded."

"Are you sure?! That's kinda-" he suddenly stopped, staring into the lake, "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" asked Renath, still staring at the Orb.

"I swear I saw something moving in the water." He stared deep into the water, the air suddenly still. Calsifer's face neared the water, his nose almost touching the surface. He grunted, stood up and stretched his back. " 'twas most probably nothing M'lady. No need to worry." Just as he turned away, something jumped from the water and bit his leg, the teeth clenching fast on his flesh. He screamed, yelped, grunted and cursed all at the same time.

Quick as light Renath unsheathed her Elven long-sword, which burst with fire, and lopped off the creature's head. She pried the severed head from a whimpering Calsifer's leg to examine the creature closer. It looked like an eel, slaughterfish and pixie mix. It had the tail of an eel, but the scales of a slaughterfish. It had two small legs and arms near the head, also a stomach, like a normal pixie, but its mouth was filled with needle like teeth and it had the blackest eyes you have ever seen. The water's surface rippled, and suddenly thousands upon thousands of these creatures flew from the water. Renath took out both her Elven long swords, her right-handed one burst alive with fire, whilst the left-handed one crackled with lightning and shone brightly.

Calsifer grabbed the girl and pulled her to his chest, enclosing her and protecting her with his body. Renath on the other hand was a sight to see. She spun, her feet gliding over the boat's surface while lightning and fire swirled around her. Slicing, burning, sizzling and shocking each one of the creatures that collided with it. She jumped, and flung her arms wildly, spinning her two Elven blades in every direction. For Calsifer, it was like a moving picture. Every one of her movements looked like it was rehearsed. She slammed both of the swords' hilts onto the boats surface, and a shockwave of air flew across the boat and over the lake. The creatures were gone, with most of their vile corpses blown off the boat, with only a few still remaining, flopping around half-heartedly.

"What the hell is that?! And what were these, things?" Calsifer was clearly in awe, his eyes gazing in amazement at the imposing figure Renath cut. Renath wasn't sure whether to feel complimented or insulted at the stupidly dull hero-worshipping expression on her companion's face.

Renath sat down next to him and told him what her weapons are. She had two Elven long swords. One had a gold and silver hilt with a black ebony blade, whilst the other one had a black ebony hilt with gold and silver blade. She also had a bow, which looked like no other he had ever seen. It was made from a mixture of ebony, glass, moonstone, silver and gold. There was a drop of Eldergleem sap in it, which allowed it to bend more than any other metal-fusion and make it shoot further than any other bow. Each of these weapons had an enchantment placed on all of the metal ores, thus, allowing the weapons to conduct any magic, for a limited time.

"My main Elements are Fire, Lightning and Air. I can cast any magic through them, but I specialise in those."

"How did you come by these weapons?" Calsifer asked, staring at the arms. Master Craftsmen had worked on these weapons, they were truly beautiful. An ancient script had been edged into the blades, and they were fairly light to wield, given the size and length of them.

"That, my dear companion, is a story for another day. Get some rest; I fear that we will soon have to fight again."

And so the night progressed, the moons taking their former positions. What none noticed was that the girl was standing next a shadowy figure. It was murmuring to her, her eyes shone like silver...

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Renath slowly opened her eyes. The boat had floated to the shore and now stood still. She stood up, walked to the edge and jumped onto the dark soil. Her nose was filled with the scents of earth, flowers, lake water and trees. It refreshed her head and she suddenly remembered something. The Orb. All in one moment, she felt a constant rumble beneath her feat, and there was a deep hum in the air. She turned around, and saw it. The Arcanic Ward stood no more than five feet from her. A heat radiated from its surface, and, as Renath could see, it had cut through all the objects that it touched. Some trees were split, rocks shattered, soil divided.

"C'mon lughead, wake up." The sleeping male Altmer heard and was soon after kicked in the ribs. Renath could not wait to quickly pack and leave this place. A dark magic was used here. It was obvious.

"Ugh...just ten more minutes...please..." Calsifer turned over and pulled his bedroll over his head, but soon regretted that action. Ice cold lake water was poured over his head and he shot up, spluttering.  
>"Hey! That wa-"<p>

"Shut Up! Stand up and pack!" Her boot's bottom stomped on his forehead, leaving a pattern dented onto his skin.

"Bah! Ouch! That hurt! A lot!" he shouted as he shot up from his bedroll.

"Be quiet! Can we just pack, please? There is dark magic at work here, and I would really appreciate it if we could leave." She shifted from foot to foot, clearly on edge. Her pupils were dilated and she couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Ok, _ok_. Let's pack." Sighed Calsifer and bent over to start packing. "We could try to walk around the Orb and see if there's an entrance to the town. Running low in supplies, as we are, we can't risk going much further without restocking. Why did we bring so little food and water anyway?"

"I...I have no idea. C'mon, hurry up. Let's go." If only he knew...she had forgotten to load the spare food and water onto the boat.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"_Daddy! No! Help! Daddy!" Renath yelled from the closed dresser. Her father had put her there and told her not to move and not to make a sound._

"_Daddy!" Blood splattered onto the door and a large man walked up to the closet._

"_Hello pretty!" He grabbed open the dresser's door and pulled her out._

"_Stop! Leave me alone!" She yelled at him, and he sneered and pressed his knife through her hand. She screamed as the blinding pain and burning feeling spread throughout her hand._

"_Shut up tiny girl! Come, look at your dead daddy!" He laughed as one of his partners cut off her father's head._

"_Daddy! Please Daddy! Don't leave me!"_

_The man grabbed her wrist. _

"_Now you do as we say," his knife glided over her cheek and slightly cut her, "Or you die!"_

Renath shot up from her bedroll, sweating and panting. Calsifer immediately jumped up and stared at her. She was hot, and her mind was racing from the memory.

"Are you OK?" Calsifer crouched next to her and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off and stood up, then walked away.

"Just, just leave me alone for a while." and then the bushes closed around her.

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

Renath had found a river. She'd been walking for quite some time and she wasn't sure where she was. She could barely see anything as it was. She knew she shouldn't have stormed off or rejected the help of Calsifer. She knew she was wrong, yet she couldn't truly admit it, the horrors of her nightmare making her want to lash out. The bushes behind her rumbled and something neared her.

The bushes burst open and Renath jumped up, unleashing fire and lighting through her swords, but just before she struck, she noticed a familiar face. It was Calsifer, with a massive grin on his face, he looked pretty stupid.

"Hey Renath, uhm something embarrassing happened." He chuckled sheepishly. "I made some rabbit soup for me and you. I took out my bottle of Alto wine and came to bring it for you, oh don't worry, Hunny is on my back still sleeping. Also the equipment is..." he rambled and rambled on.

"Calsifer, please just get to the point." Renath said to him, he was starting to annoy her.

"Oh yeah, Um." He cleared his throat. "I was carrying the soups, alto wine and the carrier but...the carrier got stuck between the two trees I tried to sneak through and I can't move...At all..."

There was silence for a few moments before Renath fell over laughing. She rolled and laughed and gasped for breath.

"You Idiot! You got stuck between trees!"

She sat up, but fell over again, still laughing. Tears ran down her cheeks, but not tears of sadness, instead those of joy. Even Calsifer started to laugh, or chuckle since he still was stuck.

"Renath, please could you help me out. It's getting rather uncomfortable."

"Sure Sure! I'll help you!" She was still laughing.

After the soup and wine was taken from Calsifer, it was put on a flat rock. Renath tried pulling him free, but to no avail. She stared at him, resting on her one leg, hands on her hips. It took some time before she moved again. She walked around the tree to Calsifer's behind and picked up the girl. Again, she walked around the tree to Calsifer's face, and he saw an evil grin on her face.

"Renath, wait, what are you doing?" He said very worriedly as she started to back up, still staring at him.

"Don't worry, Calsifer, this won't hurt a bit." Her grin exploded and she ran forward, still holding the girl. She leaped off from one foot and kicked Calsifer with full force right on his chest. He flew free of the tree, cursing as he did so, though it was cut off as he struck the ground hard. He lay on the ground and couldn't breathe. He cursed again.

"That seriously HURT!" He yelled.

"Oh sorry my liege. Come, eat your soup before I finish it all!" She yelled and started slurping her rabbit soup. A few grunts were heard in the bushes, before Calsifer burst out of the tree line, running with full speed.

"LEAVE. MY. SOUP. ALONE! IT'S. MINE!"

HCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHCHC

"Why did you have to run off like that anyway!?" Calsifer said as he trudged on. He was tired, his back ached and his feet were starting to blister.

"I...I had a bad dream is all. Hey, this is not my fault. You should have kept track!" She almost fell over as her foot sunk into dark, sticky mud that seemed to be gliding away with her. It had started to rain about an hour ago, so Hunny was kept in her carrier beneath a large leaf they had found. Renath took off her fur scarf and wrapped it around the tiny girl to keep her warm.

"You ran off, I made soup then followed you. I didn't think about keeping track. It's _not_ my fault that _we_ are _lost_!" he was extremely irritated. When Renath had run away, Calsifer had made a quick fire and cooked up some rabbit soup. Then he had pack up his personal and most important items, and hid the rest. Then he dished up the soup, put on the carrier with the girl, strapped his chest to his waist and followed Renath's tracks. Soon after he found her, they ate the soup. Then it started to rain and they had gotten lost in the dense forest. Even the Orb couldn't be seen through the lush wood growth.

"I, I know. I'm sorry, OK. I was scared and angry, I couldn't really think straight." The rain ran down her face, alongside her fresh tears. Luckily for Renath it _was_ raining, otherwise he would have seen her cry.

"Hey, don't sweat it. These things happen. When I was little, my older brother once mocked me for my weird teeth, well I _had _weird teeth at that time, so I kicked him on the shin and ran away." He stifled laughter, "It took my mom a hour, two sweet rolls and a new teddy to get me back home."

She sniffed softly, "Really? What's more surprising, the teeth or how you managed to mooch of sweet rolls _and_ a brand new teddy to go home!" she chuckled slightly, then wiped her face, yet the tears still ran down her cheeks.

Calsifer stopped. He stood there for a few moments. He spun around on his heel, his face was serious. Suddenly he grabbed Renath in a hug. She gasped, but did not move or push him away.

"Renath. Don't cry, do you understand me. I know you are sad, but crying will not help you. Crying only makes you feel worse about yourself, and can cause you to become deeply depressed." He was silent but he still hugged her. His long fingers gripped her shoulders, and Calsifer pushed himself back a bit and stared deep into her eyes. "But, that only happens when you are alone." He then hugged her tightly, but only for a second before he turned around and started to walk.

Both of them were quiet after that. The rain still fell hard, splishing and splashing on leaves. The air was dark and rich. It smelt strongly of wet wood and soil.

_A/N: I loved writing this chapter! Please review and fav! Keep reading and writing!_


End file.
